Os-Stinglu
by Fairyfanfic
Summary: 1


« **tu es en retard Lucy. » **me reprocha Sting.

**« Je suis désolée, Tony a insisté pour aller boire un café. » **je dis.

Je pose rapidement ma veste sur le dos de ma chaise et mon sac par terre. Sting était mon meilleur ami depuis un an déjà. On s'était rencontré à une soirée ce qui correspond bien à son caractère. Il aime faire la fête et ne se soucis jamais du lendemain. Enfaite, Sting vit le moment présent.

**« Tony par ci, Tony par la. » **râle t-il dans sa barbe.et ne se soucis jamais du lendemain. Enfaite, Sting vit le moment présent.

Je souris en pensant qu'il était vraiment mignon quand même. Tony est le premier garçon qui me parle depuis qui je suis amie avec Sting. Il n'a pas encore l'habitude que je traine avec d'autres personnes que lui. Si Tony n'a pas encore fuit, c'est bien parce que j'ai menacé le blond de ne plus lui parler.

**« N'en fait pas tout un drame. » **

**« Mais s'en est un ! Il est entrain de te voler à moi ! »**

Cette fois je fronce les sourcils. Quand un garçon venait m'aborder il les faisait toujours fuir. Alors que moi, je ne dis rien quand il ramène toutes ces filles dans son lit. Il y a aussi le fait qu'il parle de moi comme ci j'étais un objet.

**« Je ne suis pas un objet Sting. Je n'appartiens à personne. »**

Il s'enfonce dans sa chaise en croisant les bras, prenant l'air boudeur. Je soupire et me passe une main dans longs cheveux blonds.

**« Bon, raconte moi ta journée. »** je reprends plus gentillement.

**« Depuis quand tu t'intéresse à ma vie maintenant ? Je pensais que seul Tony t'intéresser. »**

**« Tu peux vraiment être lourd quand tu t'y mets. »**

Je me lève et enfile mon manteau. Je le vois fronçait les sourcils quand j'attrape mon sac. Et sans un regard, je quitte l'endroit. Il m'a vraiment soûlée. Il faut qu'il comprenne que je ne lui appartiens pas, et que c'est mon droit de voir et de m'intéresser à d'autres personnes que lui.

**« T'es déjà là ? Je pensais que tu sortais avec Sting ? »** me demande Natsu.

**« Il m'as soulé. »** je soupire en m'installant à côté de lui sur le canapé.

Natsu est mon cousin. On se considère comme frère et sœur. Ses parents sont morts quand il était enfant alors c'est mes parents qui on récupéré sa garde. Lui et moi sommes très complices.

**« Tu vois, je t'avais dis que c'est un idiot. » **

Je lève mes yeux au ciel.

**« Elle n'est pas avec toi Lisanna ? »**

**« Nan, son frère est malade alors elle s'occupe de lui et délaisse son fabuleux petit ami. T'y crois ça ? »**

**« Assez oui. »**

Je rigole quand il prend une miné offusquée.

**« Tu devrais aller te doucher, tu es toute mouillée et tu risques de tomber malade. »**

J'hoche la tête et monte. Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit. Mon regard rencontre sur un cadre photo posé sur ma table de chevet. C'est une photo de moi et Sting entrain de manger une glace. Ce qui est bête, c'est qu'il a peur qu'un garçon me vole à lui alors que je n'ai que lui en tête. Je me suis rendue compte de mes sentiments pour lui en parlant avec Lisanna. Bien qu'elle soit la copine de mon frère, elle est aussi une de mes amies les plus chères. Je souffle et me relève pour prendre des affaires et partir à la douche.

Je rentre dans ma chambre entourée d'une serviette. En sortant de mon bain, Jubia m'a envoyer en message pour aller en boîte avec son copain, Lisanna et mon cousin. Je ne peux donc pas mettre mon pyjama que j'avais soigneusement prit avec moi.

**« Tu en as mit du temps. »**

Je sursaute et me retourne pour faire face à Sting assis en tailleur sur mon lit.

**« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » **je demande plutôt froidement.

J'ouvre mon placard et observent les robes, jupes qui s'offrent à moi.

**« Pourquoi tu ne te mets pas un pyjama ? »**

**« Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à ma question ? »**

Je finis par choisir une robe noire, moulante, courte et à col carré. Les bretelles sont enfaite des strass super fines. Je la pose donc sur ma chaise et m'assoie pour commencer à me maquiller.

**« Euh, je peux savoir où tu comptes aller avec ça ? » **lance Sting en prenant la robe.

**« Je vais en boîte, _papa. »_**

**« Non. »**

**« Ce n'était pas une question. »**

**« Alors je viens. »**

Le plus dur avec lui, c'est que l'on est toujours ensemble. C'est dur parce que je me sens si proche de lui et à la fois si loin. On est toujours fourrés ensemble, au point où je ne sais même plus ce que ça fait de ne pas avec un Sting dans ma vie. Et ça, ça c'est dangereux. Il faut que je découvre la vie seule et pas toujours avec lui au risque d'être perdue quand il aura une copine.

**« Sting, non. Laisse moi sortir avec d'autres personnes que toi. »**

**« Parce qu'en plus tu pars avec des amis et tu ne m'invites même pas ?! »**

**« Sting nous ne sommes pas en couple alors je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre ! » **

Cette fois, j'ai haussé le ton. Je n'ai pas crier par peur que Natsu entende mais suffisamment pour qu'il comprenne. Il ne dit plus rien et se contente de me regarder me maquiller. C'est triste parce que plus les jours défilent, plus j'ai l'impression de perdre notre relation.

**« Et si je te disais que j'aimerai être avec toi ? »**

Je stoppe mon geste. Ma respiration se bloque et mon cœur commence a battre rapidement.

**« Nous sommes déjà dans la même pièce. »**

**« Non mais je voulais dire en couple. Tu vois ? »**

Je ferme le mascara que je tenais et me tourne vers lui.

**« Attend, tu parles sérieux là ? »**

**« Sa fait déjà un bout de temps que j'y pense. Et c'est stupide parce que je pense que je t'aime depuis le début. »**

Attend, il vient vraiment de me dire qu'il m'aimai là ?

**« Si je suis jaloux quand tu sors avec d'autres personnes c'est parce que je ne supporte pas me dire que les garçons peuvent venir te parler. Quand je suis avec toi, je peux les rembarrer... tu comprends ? »**

J'hoche la tête.

**« Ce n'est pas parce que tu es jaloux que tu m'aimes Sting. »**

**« Oui mais le fait que tu fais battre mon cœur beaucoup trop vite, que tu sois parfaite à mes yeux et que j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras et de t'embrasser si. »**

**« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. »**

Sérieusement ? Je viens vraiment de dire ca alors que j'attends ce moment depuis une éternité ? J'ai envie de me frapper là. Je soupire et tends mon bras pour attraper ma robe mais Sting m'en empêche en me tirant le bras. Je me retrouve plaquer contre lui. Nos regards sont plongés dans celui de l'autre. Des papillons envahissent mon ventre.

**« Dit simplement que tu m'aimes aussi. »**

Cette fois, je ne peux l'empêcher de sourire de toutes mes dents.

**« Je t'aime Sting. »**

Il me sourit et me sert encore plus. Soudain, je sens quelque chose de dure. Les joues se mettent à chauffer.

**« Ne me dit pas que tu bandes »**

**« On est sur un lit, tu es nue en dessous de cette serviette et je t'aime alors oui, je bande. »**

J'enfonce ma tête dans son cou pour me cacher. Son franc parlait m'étonnera toujours.

**« Tu vas gentillement te démaquiller maintenant, j'ai d'autres projets pour nous ce soir. » **il me sursure a l'oreille.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure et plaque mes lèvres contre les siennes.

**Fin.**


End file.
